Red Ribbon of Fate: Satoshi x Risa
by Reizna
Summary: Drabbles. 29. Something in him was against saying this, but he had to. Or else, Krad had another opening.
1. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

After finishing my Satoshi x Risa AMV and was thinking of an idea for another one while listening to "Kiss Me Goodbye" by Angela Aki, an idea popped into my mind. My muse was like 'WRITE IT DOWN NOW'. So here it is….kinda short though. This may end up being a series of DNAngel drabbles.

Couple: Satoshi x Risa

* * *

**Kiss Me Goodbye**

* * *

_Kiss me goodbye._

_Love's mystery_

_All of my life,_

_I'll hold you close to me._

_I loved you enough to let you go free…_

- Angela Aki_  
_

* * *

"Risa…" His once cold voice called her name. It was full of worry. She would exactly why. She shook her head and placed her own hands on his.

"Satoshi, I'll be fine." She said, consoling him. "That internship in America will only last a year. I know that your job is important to you, but I know that you won't forget about me."

"Of course not, I'm not nearly as heartless as I was in high school." Satoshi replied. His fiancée glanced at the diamond ring on her ring before looking back up at him, giggling as she nodded. Of course, she knew that fact.

"_Flight 819, now boarding for America_."

Satoshi then wrapped his arms around Risa, who buried her face in his chest. It would be a while until they would see each other again. So they might as well enjoy the time they had left. "I love you." They whispered in unison.

Unwillingly, the blue-haired young man broke away, leaving his future wife to watch him go. Both saddened. Risa held back her tears, but she could not hold back her words. "You won't even kiss me goodbye, Satoshi…?"

He stopped, turned and walked back. How could he have forgotten? Perhaps, all that occurred the night before was not enough for either. Satoshi placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. His eyes closed as his lips touched hers. Risa let his tongue in and enjoyed the sweet moment.

_Kiss me goodbye  
Though I'll see you again soon.  
_


	2. Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love

Score! SatoRisa drive is up and working. Too bad, I'm not an artist. If I was, I'd sketch as well. But I'll stick with AMVs and fanfictions since I'm not an artist.

Notes: The characters are younger than they were in my last drabble.

* * *

**Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love**

* * *

_Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love,_

_Maybe You're My Love…_

- Kawabe Chieco

* * *

"Daisuke, why did you invite _him_?" Saehara spat, quietly jerking his thumb toward someone. 

Daisuke frowned --- an expression that wasn't all too good for him. "Well, it _is_ Christmas and he has no one to spend it with. So I felt bad for him."

Riku smiled. "You're such a nice guy…"

"Even though you invited Hiwatari-kun…" Risa finished for her twin unwittingly.

Saehara then suddenly laughed. If there were any partner games (which they might have been too old for), Hiwatari Satoshi would have to be Risa's partner since she had came without a date. So did Satoshi.

* * *

"_No_!" Risa's scream filled the entire house. She gave Saehara a look of pure horror as she shook her head. "That game is just….no!" 

Satoshi looked up from his Christmas present from Daisuke, the book, _Also Sprach Zarathustra_ (Thus Spoke Zarathustra when translated from German to English). "What's all the noise about?"

Saehara then smirked. The blue-haired young man and the younger Harada gave him a blank stare. The future-reporter was up to something. They could feel it.

"We're going to play Spin the Bottle."

"What?" Satoshi gave another stare, which ended up being colder than the first. "You're joking."

"Come on, Hiwatari." Saehara Takeshi begged.

Still, Satoshi said no. Surprisingly, Risa did as well.

* * *

"Mou…Hiwatari-kun?" 

"Hn?" Satoshi looked up from his present once again --- only to see Risa taking the seat on the couch next to him. He was listening as he put the paperback book down on the table.

"Oh, gomen. Did I interrupt your reading?" Risa asked, noticing the book out of the corner of her eye.

"Not at all." Satoshi answered, briefly glancing upward. Caught in the Christmas tradition. _Damn Saehara_. He looked back at Risa, who was unaware of it. He gently pulled her closer and kissed her.

Risa blinked. Why was Hiwatari Satoshi kissing her? Why was she kissing back? His fan girls would kill her now, but as clichéd as it was, the kiss tasted so sweet and Risa did not want to break away. According to rumors, Satoshi never had a girlfriend, but would have if he was that good of a kisser.

He pulled away, glancing back at Risa, who blushed. There was a small smirk on his once cold face as he pointed up. Risa followed his finger and saw it. A mistletoe.


	3. Competition I: Drinking & Women

Yet another age change. This time, they're at the legal _drinking_ age. This fanfic is dedicated to **SaFireLupe** because I read her fanfic and liked it because it was SxR. Yeah, the lemon SxR one…Don't read that one unless you're a mature person. At the end of this drabble, someone other than me might laugh.

Edit: Second drabble I've written in one day. I really guess my obsession with this couple came back.

* * *

**Competition I: Drinking & Women**

* * *

_Father versus Son…_

_Who wins?_

* * *

Kei Hiwatari laughed. "You know, Satoshi. A child cannot beat his father." 

"Try me," Satoshi merely replied, "And genetically, you're not my father, remember?"

"A challenge, eh? Now, I can't back down." Kei reached for the champagne and popped the cap off. Two wineglasses were set on the table before him. The saké was poured and both knew the alcohol levels.

"The winner of this challenge will attend the gala with whichever woman they choose. The loser will not and will have to do the winner's paperwork." Those were the terms.

Satoshi then nodded, agreeing with the conditions. They both took their respective wineglasses. "Cheers."

"To whoever survives." Satoshi added.

Kei smirked. He was thinking that Satoshi couldn't outlast him in drinking.

* * *

Boy…was he wrong. 

"Hiwatari-kun?" Risa opened the door to the office --- only to find Satoshi still sited on one of the couches, opposing his adoptive father and a glass of saké in his hand. Satoshi's father, however, wasn't so fine. Apparently, he blacked out after having too much.

"Yes, Risa?" Satoshi then frowned. "And it's Satoshi. (1)"

Risa blushed. Switching to a first-name basis was quite hard for her to adjust. "Right, Satoshi…I was asked to go check up on you."

"How…nice…" Satoshi mumbled before slumping into his seat. It appeared that the saké was affecting him now. He felt his head and dropped the wineglass, which shattered when it hit the floor. This caught Risa's attention and she rushed to his side.

"Satoshi, are you alright?" She asked, seeing him collapse onto his side on the couch.

"Just Fine." He groaned.

"Huh?" Risa then felt his hands grabbed onto hers before pulling her down. She fell right on top of him. Their lips briefly touched and her eyes widened, remembering who else was in the bureau.

"_Satoshi_! Not in front of your dad." She hissed, all flustered.

"He's blacked out. I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon." Satoshi retorted, "Now, since I seemed to have bested my father in our drinking contest, will you go to the Gala with me?"

Risa tilted her head to the side. "And I thought it was important for your father to go, but not you."

Satoshi stared at her. He was still waiting for an answer. Risa got off him and dusted herself off. Satoshi then sat up, straightening his tie, which had gotten messed up somehow.

"Nah, I don't feel like going to something formal tonight." Risa started. Satoshi let out a sigh. All that drinking and he wasn't going. All that effort wasted to outlast his adoptive father. Oh well, at least, he wasn't going to be doing some paperwork tonight.

"I'd rather have you take me home for the night…" Risa suddenly said, looking over her shoulder. Her face held the look of an angel, but her statement carried the seductive suggestion.

Satoshi blinked. Whoa? Did he just hear what he just heard from Risa?

_Score_!  
_Looks like the son scored this time. _

* * *

(1) Possibly an unknown reference to Cardcaptor Sakura to some readers. Yukito of Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicle always called Toya with the honorific ("Toya-kun"). Here, Satoshi takes Toya's place as Risa takes Yukito's. 


	4. Anime Convention

I wrote a list of drabble ideas a while back and handled them to my sis, who suggested which two I should do for now. Since she and I will be going to an anime con in a couple of weeks, she was like 'this one' and have them cosplaying. I was like sure.

**Disclaimer: Can't believe I have to write this. Don't own DNAngel or Cardcaptor Sakura (you'll see why).**

Third drabble for the day. (dances**)  
**

* * *

**Anime Convention**

* * *

_Oh my god, he really does look like Eriol Hiiragizawa!_

- My sis

* * *

"Mou…Hiwatari-kun, get out of the car." Risa begged from outside the car, which stopped right before the grounds of Tokyo's Jump Festa. She was dressed in the uniform of the fictional Seijyu High from her favorite anime: Cardcaptor Sakura. The outfit was made up of a blue blazer with white collared, short sleeved shirt and a dark blue skirt. Her hair was let down, but the usual pink ribbon was gone. She was supposed to be portraying the character of Akizuki Nakuru. 

There was a groan from inside the limo. "I've told you time and again. It's Satoshi and I'm not getting out."

Risa pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I look ridiculous." He merely replied.

She let out a sigh before making her usual puppy dog eyes. Risa never wanted to resort to this even though she knew that attempt barely made an effect his decisions.

"You know that never works, Risa-chan." Satoshi scoffed, "So you might as well give up."

"Aw, come on! Not even for me?"

That seemed to hit a spot. Satoshi winced before his mind snapped with a bunch of curses. "You win…"

He climbed out of the car, dusting off his costume, which Risa asked him to make. To her surprise, he copied the original design of the character, Eriol Hiiragizawa. The clothes he was wearing were mainly made up of many shades of blue, which sort of clashed with his own _blue_ hair, which looked much darker than it usually was with the help of the hat.

Risa smiled, clapping her hands together before she tiptoed to peck his cheek. "See, you don't look that bad. You look exactly-"

She had been cut off.

"Oh my god. That guy looks like Eriol."

"Hey! That girl's a pretty cute Nakuru."

"Glomp them!"

Risa's eyes widened as she glanced at Satoshi, who stared blankly. They both nodded. "Run."

And they did.


	5. Passing Notes

So many drabble ideas, so little time. One solution: Cram.

One for the day unfortunately. I was hoping to write at least two a day when school happens. Oh well, this may make up for it, but who knows? You readers will, won't you?

* * *

**Passing Notes**

* * *

_So much time to waste._

_Pay attention and study?_

_Or write little complaints to boyfriend?_

* * *

Risa tucked another strand of her hair behind her ear. The class was dead silence. Most focused on finishing the assignment, which was to read Act II of Shakespeare's _As You Like It_. Such an uninteresting work of one of the best writers of all time. She let out a sigh. If she had a choice of any of Shakespeare's works, she would have chosen _Romeo and Juliet_.

Such a romantic, Risa was. She lowered her head until it was against the desk. She closed her eyes for a quick nap.

Time to be a bit realistic, Risa, dear.

There was a snap within Risa's mind that brought her back from her reverie. A small paper airplane grazed her hand lightly. She lifted her head in time to see it before the teacher did and caught it.

She opened it, careful enough to not make a sound. The piece of binder paper when unfolded carried a note neatly written by a hand of an artist. Risa only knew of one true artist in the room besides the trainee, Niwa Daisuke.

His name was Hiwatari Satoshi, her one and only boyfriend.

The note read this: _Sit up. You look bad when you don't._

Risa's jaw dropped. He did not just say-write that. Angrily, she spun around in her seat to see him in the back, looking down at one of his notebooks. His pencil was in his hand, writing something. Her own hands found her pen and began to write a message furiously.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, or rather, angered in this case.

_Satoshi, I'm tired. Please, let me do I want right now, _read her reply.

Risa crumpled the paper and threw it over her shoulder, straight at her boyfriend, who _magically_ caught it before it hit his glasses.

"Harada Risa, Hiwatari Satoshi, that's detention for note passing."

Satoshi kept a straight face at this although he or Risa never had detention in their lives. He always had a good poker face.

This was a first. Detention. Oh joy. As if Satoshi and his girlfriend did not spend enough time together already.

* * *

The school hours then passed by quickly. The final bell rang and Satoshi waited outside the classroom for Risa. Both would have to report to the Dean to serve their detention. If they were going to talk, now would be the time for their School Dean had zero tolerance for talking during detention.

"Mou…Satoshi?" Risa said, redirecting her gaze to the floor as they left down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His voice had an icy tone attached to it. She winced when she heard it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, clinging onto his arm.

He didn't mind as he questioned her. "For what?"

"Throwing the paperball."

"Oh, right," Satoshi answered, "Well, it got you to sit still like you were before."

"Huh?" Why would he want her to sit still? Risa was utterly confused. "What? Why did you want me to?"

Satoshi stopped and reached for a piece of paper within his schoolbag. He handed over to his girlfriend, who stared at it. It was a rough sketch, but it was beautiful. His object of choice was her, sitting there, pretending to read the book silently.

"Oh…it's amazing. It must have taken you an hour at least." Risa breathed.

Satoshi shook his head as he snapped his schoolbag tight. "Not really. It took me ten to fifteen minutes at least."

Risa blinked before putting the present away in her bag carefully. He was a bit hasty, but still a true artist. "Here's my thank you."

Leaving her bag against the wall nearby, she somewhat strutted until she was at his side again. Risa then smiled before tiptoeing to reach his face. Her eyes closed and she kissed him. Satoshi didn't reject it. School hours _were_ over.

His hands found its way around her waist as he pulled her closer. Her hands then wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Their tongues were constantly clashing with one another. Who would have thought Hiwatari Satoshi would be that good of a kisser?

Risa let out a soft moan. If he could, Satoshi would have smirked at this. Then, something that slipped their minds. Their detention with the Dean.

Before they could pull away, there hear footsteps and a voice shout.

"_PDA_! That's double detention for the both of you, Hiwatari and Harada."

Reluctantly, they broke away, disappointed as they faced the Dean. "Yes, sir."


	6. Energy Drinks

I don't know why, but I've always wanted to write something involving Risa, Satoshi and energy drinks. Here's my chance. So enjoy.

Now, the explanation for the rating for the drabble collection. It's T for language and possibly, slight hints of physical intimacy.

* * *

**Energy Drinks**

* * *

_Never drink too much._

_The sugar just might get to you_

_And only a few things can snap you back into your senses._

_What he did, something he had in mind, was one of them._

* * *

His phone rang loudly, but he was in the shower. He couldn't exactly get it since he was all wet. Satoshi really didn't want to mess up the floors since he had cleaned up his apartment all morning.

"_Hey Hiwatari-kun. It's Riku. Risa just left for your place, but I've got something to tell you in case you give her anything to drink. Make sure she doesn't drink energy drinks. She gets extremely hyper if you do_."

He never heard the message.

* * *

Satoshi watched as she was literally bouncing off the walls of his apartment. It was originally her idea to hang out at his place. He was hoping that it would be a quiet afternoon, where they would watch a movie or something, but no, she had to go have an energy drink --- a Rock Star, to be exact.

He let out a sigh. "You know, that this," He pointed to the can in her hand, "is just a _shit_ load of sugar."

He was being quite blunt and used profanity for once. Risa stopped jumping to stare at him for a moment. She had never heard him swear besides the occasional 'damn it' or just 'damn'. Perhaps, it was to get the point across.

"Ruining the fun, Sato-kun…" She pouted.

Satoshi's lower lip slightly twitched. "Must I remind you again? It's Satoshi."

Risa took another slip of her drink. Obviously, it didn't get into her head. Satoshi scowled at the sight. He would have to find a different approach. Then, it hit him. His frown then turned into a smirk. "Okay, Risa. Let's play a game. Hide and Seek. If I win, you stop drinking. If you win, you don't have to listen to me."

Risa smiled before nodding. She loved that game. It seemed too childish, but she was with her boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong?

Satoshi then covered his eyes as he began to count to fifty. Risa then rushed out of the living room and disappeared into the rest of the apartment.

* * *

_Ten…nine…eight…seven ... six…five…four…three…two…one!_

"Ready or not, here I come."

Satoshi then cursed as he halted before the stairs that lead to the second floor of his apartment. That must have sounded a _bit_ suggestive since he swore he heard a giggle from somewhere.

Upstairs, something called intuition told him and so he followed it. He quietly walked up the stairs. The wooden floor creaked just a bit to tell her that he was coming. His breath grew jagged as he thought of something. 'She better not of hid in my room.'

Before he knew it, he was right in front of the half closed door which leads to his bedroom. His hand reached the knob when he heard the sound of movement behind it. Another smirk crossed his face. Just his luck.

Suddenly, he swung the door open and caught a glimpse of her. "Got you."

There was a swift movement from Satoshi. Risa then thought she had become blind for a moment. She had been standing in front of Satoshi's bed for the longest time quietly until suddenly, she was gently thrust back. The only likely solution: Satoshi was speedy.

Then, the feeling of awkwardness washed over her. Satoshi was on top of her and she was lying down with her back on his bed. _His_ bed. Red crept onto her cheeks as she turned her eyes away.

"Don't worry. I won't take it." He said, caressing her left cheek.

"Not yet anyway…" Risa added, mumbling.

"Only when you're ready." Satoshi replied, slowly getting up to sit on the edge of his own bed. Risa turned over to lie on her left side, finally realizing his bed was comfortable. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, Risa." He responded, "By the way, you lost. No drinking Rock Star while in _my_ house from now on."

Satoshi stood to pick up the can from the desk and tossed it into the trash can. Risa made a face and crossed her arms over her chest. This was countered with another smirk. Satoshi knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long --- not over this anyway.


	7. Best Damn Thing

Disclaimer: God, I hate these. I merely own the plot. I don't own the lyrics used in this or the characters from DNAngel.

Notes: Dedicated to I.luv.yooh.more.than.cupcakes. That author is my sister. She was playing a certain song in our car and I was like 'OMG, I have to use this idea.' I didn't tell her that I was gonna thank her for it either. It's a surprise to her. So yeah.

Readers, enjoy the SatoRisa-ness.

* * *

Best Damn Thing

* * *

Satoshi fingered the rim of his shot glass. His back was toward the stage of the Karaoke Bar. Though he wasn't one for drinking, the bar was the only place where he could be away from social encounters. He didn't feel like speaking much --- not after an argument he had back in his apartment between himself and Risa.

He took another shot of some tequila before leaning back a bit against the bar stool. "Doubt she'll say a few things to me for the rest of today."

Suddenly, the music in the background grew louder. Someone stepped onto the stage directly behind him and Satoshi swore he felt eyes on him. But who's?

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before..._

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out  
And that looks bad!_

_Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think  
they'll finally see...  
_

The voice was definitely female and one he seemed to know. Satoshi continued to listen, intrigued by the similarity of voices to someone close to him.

_That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
Never, like it or not even though  
She's a lot like me...  
We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal,  
Me, I'm a scene,  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing  
That your eyes have ever seen!_

Satoshi scoffed. The chorus reminded of someone. Scandal, scene and Drama queen. He put those three things and came up with an answer. Harada Risa: his girlfriend, who he assumed wouldn't talking to him for a while.

"Yeah…the best damn thing I've seen." He commented, turning around. His guess had been right. The person singing on stage was indeed Risa, whose eyes met his.


	8. Ribbon of White: Keep It Hidden For Now

A/N: Idea for this came from one of the panels in Volume 3 of the manga. It happened early on, but do you all remember when Satoshi was holding the ribbon Risa 'supposedly' dropped? I was looking at that panel and was like 'drabble time' since Satoshi kinda did looked pained.

* * *

Ribbon of White: Keep It Hidden For Now

* * *

"_Dark! Please stay with me. Stay with me always_." 

It was then when Satoshi knew it couldn't capture Dark on this day. When Miss Risa Harada asked the Phantom Thief to remain with her. However, it was a pity --- Satoshi thought --- for someone to be so beautiful and yet be so annoying and fragile-hearted. He knew better.

Dark could not stay not for eternity. He couldn't --- not even for her.

As Satoshi pondered about this, he heard Risa cry. He glanced at the single white ribbon she had dropped in the hallway awhile ago. He could not return it --- not now. Not when Risa was still in love with Dark. So it had been decided.

Satoshi would return it some other time. A time when Dark was gone for good; when Risa would be recovering from her heart-break and when she'd been in need of that thin, white ribbon.

He let out a sigh. That day would not come for a long time.


	9. All Men Are Perverts

A/N: Taking a break from Summer of Love a bit. Well, I kinda have to since I have summer school (AP Biology Prep) and I guess I have to plan the steamy-ness of Satoshi and Risa's…pro-creation moment. Anyway, enough about that. It's drabble number 9 which I thought of while doing Biology homework.

Enjoy.

* * *

All Men Are Perverts

* * *

The study of life which covered all living organisms seen and unseen. Basically, that was biology. He knew all this, having graduated from a Lagoon University at the age of thirteen. Satoshi felt his eyes roll as their teacher dove straight into a lecture about the characteristics of life, its hierarchy and all the crap he could easily spit back out without hearing that damn lecture.

But why, might we all ask, is _the_ Satoshi Hiwatari in this Biology class if he already knew it?

Well, Daisuke was one thing, but not the main reason. But in fact, Satoshi's reason did not know that she was indeed his sole reason for being there.

Risa.

His mind drifted from the useless (maybe to him) lecture as his blue eyes wandered over to Risa. There was one thing he hadn't studied.

_Risalogy_, the study of his girlfriend: her girlish ways, her manners…what types of things turn her on, and well, everything.

Satoshi blinked, not exactly believing that his mind moved from something innocent to something slightly dirty. After a while, he then let out a sigh. It was human nature for men after all.

It was then when he accepted one of the various facts women wished to deny. All men were perverts --- including the great Satoshi Hiwatari (surprisingly).

* * *

XD That was one weird drabble (to me anyway). Tell me if you like it. 


	10. Just Keep Swimming

I guess I need to get these ideas out before my head explodes and the SatoshiRisa-ness fades (hope not).

* * *

_Just Keep Swimming_

* * *

Risa groaned, shaking her head. Of all people, why was she stuck with Saehara as swimming partners? Knowing the answer to this, her eyes avoided her pool partner's and another's eyes. 

The one and only reason: Satoshi didn't _have_ to take gym.

She cursed the fact that he didn't have to although she didn't want all the other girls to stare at his slight cut figure (which she had seen in one occasion). Those girls would grow too envious of her.

Letting out a sigh, she knew being partners with him would have been a lot better than being with Saehara, the showoff. Risa scoffed. She bet Takeshi didn't even now how to do CPR correctly.

She slightly giggled, recalling that one time Satoshi had done CPR on Daisuke awhile back. She had been shocked on the sight, but later realized calling CPR a kiss was incorrect.

'Damn that cliché you read in those novels, Risa.' Satoshi once said to her after conversing about CPR one time when they were both around Daisuke and Riku. Too bad someone cut her off before she could remember anymore of that reminiscence.

"Younger Harada!" Takeshi yelled.

The next thing Risa knew, she was being shoved into the pool, caught totally unprepared. The lukewarm water splashed around her, dragging her down as she gaped --- her mistake. Forced to gulp down chlorinated water, Risa's hands flew to her throat as she glanced upward.

Her vision was blurred as her eyelids grew heavy. She barely saw a figure dive into the water. She opened her mouth one more time to let out a useless cry. The result of it was bubbles.

Risa extended her hand toward the figure swimming toward her. 'Help me.' She mouthed. She felt as the figure wrapped his or her arm (Risa didn't see who it was) around her waist before beginning to swim toward the surface of the pool.

Risa and her savior reached the top in less than five seconds, where they saw people now relieved.

"Hiwatari-kun! Risa! You two are alright." Ritsuko called.

"Satoshi?" Risa asked before coughing up water. She glanced at her savior and smiled before weariness overtook her.

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun?" Ritsuko asked as soon as Satoshi climbed out of the pool and laid Risa down on her back. He ignored Risa's friend as he placed his ear against his chest. At that moment, the unconscious Risa coughed out water and returned to her non-breathing state. 

"Looks like I've got no choice." Satoshi breathed.

"Huh?" The entire class chorused.

The commander-in-chief ignored his classmates. "Sensei, the procedure's thirty compressions and two breaths, am I correct?"

The gym teacher nodded. That was the answer he was looking for. Looking back at Risa, he knew he didn't need to take off any clothing which restrained her breathing. She was wearing a swimsuit for God's sake. Ignoring the little 'demon' inside his head, he placed his right hand over the center of Risa's chest, right in-between her breasts (which he was careful of).

He began pressing against her chest, careful if he was going too hard or too slow. The pattern he was following was just like a song --- one he couldn't remember, but it was fast in a way. After those thirty compressions were done, Satoshi used to right hand to tilt Risa's chin back a bit while his left held her head to get her mouth open and tongue out of the way.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him and hear their Gym teacher began to scratch down some notes. Pushing all of that out of his mind, he leaned forward and breathed in. Satoshi could hear all the girls gasp (or better yet shriek) at the sight.

It appeared to them as _the_ Satoshi Hiwatari was kissing Risa Harada. How ignorant, he thought as he felt Risa's chest rise. The breath got through. Only one more. He leaned in one more time, but something told him not to.

He pressed his ear against her chest, keeping his icy reserve to conceal the little perverted thoughts within. 'Goddamn it. Shut up.' He cursed mentally as he swore he heard Risa breathing normally. At that, he stood and returned to where he stood earlier, watching the class.

* * *

Risa moaned and cracked open her eyes to see everyone crouch around her. What had happened? She remembered falling unconscious and that was it. Who was her savior and what the hell happened after that? 

Riku then came forward to hug her younger twin. Risa held her breath. "Why so tight, Riku?"

"You almost died by drowning, but if it wasn't for Satoshi, you wouldn't have awoke up." Daisuke said. Risa turned her head slowly to look at her sister's boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell me…"

"Sorry, Risa…" Riku trailed off, backing away from her sister, "Let's just say his fangirls are going to hate you. And I mean, hate with a passion."

Risa felt her lower lip twitch as she stood in order to spin around. She shot a glare at Satoshi, who was unaffected. His glares were much more powerful anyway. He retorted with a smirk.

"Heh, you can thank me later, Harada Risa-san." He replied as the bell rang.

* * *

Can't believe I made Risa the damsel in distress…again. Why is she always? Damn this cliché. 

Please read and review.


	11. Please Speak To Me

Random plot bunny which popped into my head when something came up with my boyfriend. I was kinda saddened and I needed to let it out into writing.

* * *

Please Speak To Me

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun…" 

Risa watched him as he departed. He had not spoken a word to her. It seemed their relationship had returned back to its non-existent state: where Satoshi would not acknowledge her very existence.

Something was obviously wrong.

She wanted to know.

He would not let her. Why? She could not understand. Risa would be there for him no matter what. She had silently promised him this long ago when she had gotten herself involved with him. This promise was one he should have already known about – but he knew nothing about relationships.

Her gaze left his vanishing figure as a single tear drop trickled down her face. She respected his decision to not tell her.

But in doing so, it hurt her. "Satoshi…please, speak to me."


	12. As The Pirates Do

First AU drabble for this collection. This is probably clichéd by now since **Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End** came out. But I liked it so here it is with a few edits from me.

* * *

As The Pirates Do

* * *

"How many have you gotten?" Risa breathed, blocking a blow from an enemy sword.

"Thirty." Satoshi replied, taking her hand before swapping places with her. Together, they had each other's backs. That was a rather good thing when the young couple was fighting for their lives (and probably their happiness) on a pirate ship.

"I love you." Satoshi paused as they switched again, crossing blades before stabbing another enemy of theirs.

Risa's eyes widened as she turned back to strike out at an attacking man. She ducked and let go of her lover's hand, lashing out at her foe. Satoshi did the same – just with more skill. After all, he _was_ a damn Hikari.

When that was done, Satoshi grabbed her by the shoulders. Startled, Risa tried not to drop her rapier.

"Risa, will you marry me?"

If she was anywhere but there, she would have fainted. Hearing someone charge at the both of them, they broke away and let their foe crash into the pole that held the crow's nest. Together, they thrust their blades into the foe, leaving them for dead.

"I don't think now is the best time." Risa called, moving away from him to hack at her new opponent.

Satoshi ducked before thrusting his rapier upward, kicking his rival off his feet. When there was a brief pause, he looked over his shoulder. "Now may be the only time."

Risa then shoved her next foe and stabbed him where it hurt. Yeah, that place. She looked back at her fiancé, smiling. Their ally crew members saw this and began fighting, creating a circle around the couple – as if saying do not disturb them.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" Satoshi asked.

Risa stared into his deep blue eyes as she made the decision of her life.

"_Takeshi_!"

What the hell? Satoshi glanced at Risa with a horrified look before the captain who was fighting on the higher deck.

"Marry us!"

Oh okay. That made perfect sense now. Takeshi was captain and thus, had the authority.

"I'm a little bit busy at the moment!" The captain yelled in reply.

The couple groaned before slashing out at the enemy targeting their life partner. They wouldn't die – they would get married then and there.

"Takeshi, now!" Satoshi shouted.

"Fine then." Takeshi snapped, cutting off the head of his opponent before climbing onto a platform in front of the wheel. While he was doing this, Satoshi made sure Risa was close by.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…." The captain's voice was drowned down by the cries of battle and the clashing of swords. But the pair knew what was being said as they defended themselves yet again.

"Risa Harada, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do." Risa answered, smiling.

"Great." Satoshi smirked.

There were more battling, involving the almost newly-weds having each other's back. Everyone knows how that goes.

"Satoshi Hikari, do you take me to be your wife? In sickness and in health?" She stopped to catch her breath, "Health being less likely."

"I do." He replied calmly.

Upon hearing this, Takeshi grinned. "As Captain, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss-"

An enemy pirate came charging at the young, dark-haired captain. Annoyed, Takeshi sliced him in half.

"You may kiss-"

Again, another interruption. Some pirates were just so rude. Glaring, Takeshi chucked his first rapier at the one coming before pulling out his gun. Firing randomly at enemy forces, his expression melted back to normal.

"You may kiss-"

Another shot was fired. The Captain gritted his teeth. Damn this shit. He wanted to yell out. He shot a look at the couple.

"_Just kiss_."

And they did in the midst of all the chaos around them.

* * *

I know I got really lazy at some parts. Sorry about that; I just wasn't feeling descriptive for the battle sequences in this drabble. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review.


	13. Cellphone Abuse

Kyaah. OMG. (freaks out) This drabble collection's gotten over 2200 hits. Whoa, that's a lot. Well, I think it is anyway. I'm so happy I could dance.

Now, I present drabble number thirteen. Enjoy.

* * *

Cellphone Abuse

* * *

It was times such as these where Satoshi's mind suddenly burst with fits of profanity. For that particular moment, he cursed many things.

One. He cursed his names – both Hikari _and_ Hiwatari.

Why, you may ask? That leads into factor number two.

Two. His names caused him to be paired up with the younger Harada for field trip rides. He had grimaced when he was told this by their homeroom teacher.

Three. He was sitting next to her.

And last but not least, _four_. Risa's cellphone was on, currently vibrating. Unfortunately, it was located on her right skirt pocket. Satoshi was _lucky_ enough to be sitting on her _right_ side.

"Harada-san…you have yet another text message." He pointed out, annoyed as hell.

"Huh?" Risa glanced at him before he fixed his icy eyes on something outside the school bus. The younger Harada felt her right thigh and found her phone still vibrating. "Gomen, Hiwatari-kun."

And there came the Uchiha Sasuke reference. "Hn."

He really had nothing to say to her. But from the corner of his left eye, he watched her as she had to text her friend back. Satoshi was left there wondering.

He was wondering on how Risa could not feel it. After all, the pocket was close to her thigh. And her thigh was near her (dare I say it) …womanhood.

Satoshi mentally cursed himself. How the hell did he get from the topic of her cellphone to her anatomy? He kept up his reserve to hide the small redness in his cheeks.

Damn perverted thoughts. And he thought Takeshi was bad. If he could, Satoshi would have slammed his head against the window – but that would have gotten him some more unwanted attention.

He growled.

This began all because her phone was vibrating on her thigh.

* * *

Sucky drabble. For some odd reason, I wanted to write one where Sato-kun would be a bit of a pervert (again).

Please read and review.


	14. Algebra Excuse

My S x R drabble muse won't get Satoshi and Risa to keep their hands off of each other.

**Warning: Almost Smutfest teaser-ish.**

* * *

Algebra Excuse

* * *

She was struggling in mathematics. 

He offered to help. She had accepted and came over later on that day.

She got the tutoring she needed, but ended up getting a little more than expected.

* * *

Before she knew it, all their notes and textbooks clattered to the floor. 

"Satoshi-" Her lips were caught with his and she was unable to finish what she was about to say. With her guard off, she hadn't expected something like this to happen. Falling into the spell of his kiss, she closed her eyes and her fingers found themselves entangled in his hair.

Their tongues clashing with each other with fierce passion. Risa let out a small moan, causing Satoshi to smirk. At least, he was doing that right. His hands then roamed over her body, triggering her giggling as he pulled her close.

They had been glad Satoshi lived alone in an apartment with no one – not even a parent- to bother them. No, they weren't going to go there. This was merely a tease.

Risa let out a gasp as his lips left her mouth and traveled along her neck. She giggled yet again. Satoshi smirked once more. He had found yet another ticklish spot on her.

"Mou…Satoshi…" The words were caught on her throat as she stiffened her giggles back in her throat. He began kissing her neck – once or twice over the small spot. "Oh no, you don't. Don't you dare give me a hickey there."

Satoshi suddenly stopped and lifted his head. "Then, where would you want your hickey?"

"Ano…" Risa blushed furiously, finally realizing where they were and what position they were in. Satoshi was on top of her while she was lying on his couch. His left arm was supporting him while also wrapped around Risa. He leaned in and she could feel his breath.

The scent of his faint cologne intoxicated her as she began to crave his kiss. She had never expected this to happen at a time like this – when they were supposed to be studying.

"Well?" He asked.

"You'll have to figure out a place where no one will see." Risa teased. Too bad for her – he already had a few places in mind. A smirk crept onto his lips and Risa gaped at him. Damn him, his quick thinking and his warm hands.

Judging from how slow and sure Satoshi seemed to be, she knew it would take a while. But she already figured out where he was going for his free right hand was busy brushing over her breasts before he carefully unbuttoned her school shirt. Her blush only deepened and he smiled.

They both knew where this would go. Now, they could use the Algebra excuse to get them out of this one without causing any suspicions.

* * *

A sad attempt for me to write a make out session between these two. Meh, I don't think it was that good. If you're wondering why Algebra, I have my boyfriend and his guy friends to blame with their random pervertness. Algebra, when they say it sometimes, sounds like "i'll get her bra". Maybe it was just my weird hearing picking it up when they were saying it slowly. XD 

Please read and review.


	15. Hell Hath No Fury Like Risa

All the women know what's going on. I believe some males do too, learning this from their mothers or their girlfriends. Anyway, I wanted to write about a time when Satoshi had to face it being Risa's boyfriend/close friend. (I'm leaning toward boyfriend here XD)

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury Like Risa

* * *

_Hell hath no fury like this girl on her period._

* * *

"Satoshi, get out of my room!" 

After taking a seat on the food of the bed, he sighed. This is what he got for trying to visit her over the summer – and he just _had_ to show up on the day where she would be cranky and pissed off the most for absolutely no reason. "I've only been here for barely a second, Risa."

"Look, I'm _fine_." She snapped.

Obviously, she was not. Though it was normal for her to snap at him, it was definitely not when she did for nothing at all. The blue-haired young man, however, knew what it was. He briefly caught the scent of it: blood. She was bleeding – a cycle which was normal for girls in her age group.

He scoffed. "Your bodily reactions seem to disagree with your mind."

In truth, her body was screaming. Her cramps were abnormally painful even though she had taken some Motrin an hour before he came. "I said I'm fine!"

"I expected your stubbornness to continue," Satoshi paused, "It seems to be worse on your period."

Risa gasped. It was that obvious. "Shit." She cursed and continued to do so, throwing something short of a tantrum.

"Oi, Hiwatari-kun! Can you calm her down while I'm finishing her food?" Riku asked.

Satoshi, not being fond of profanity and now obligated to stop her screaming, had rose from where he was seated and walked over around the bed to Risa's right side. He gave a light peck on her forehead – which was no help at all for she was still yelling. He assumed it was from the cramps; he had heard that those were horrible.

It left him no choice.

Risa continued throwing a fit until she felt something brush against her lips. _His_ lips. Her eyes slowly closed as his tongue found its way inside, beginning to clash with her own. Well, what a way to make her feel better.

"OI. NO MAKING OUT IN THE BEDROOMS!" Riku screamed, stepping in with a bowl of ramen.

Reluctantly, it was Risa who broke the kiss. Satoshi remained unfazed although inside, he was still craving it.

"Harada-san, you know I wouldn't do that to Risa." He replied, "And I only did kiss her to quiet your sister down."

Well, it _did_ work.

Seeing that Satoshi did admit it, Riku grimaced as she left the bowl of hot ramen on Risa's bedside desk. "Well, it seems you're the cure to this hell, Hiwatari-kun. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. 

Please read and review.


	16. Her Only Crime

This was originally going to be a long one shot, but I got lazy again and still wanted to write it. So it's now a drabble.

* * *

Her Only Crime

* * *

_She never liked her English class._

_Now, she had a real reason to hate it._

* * *

Risa felt an eyebrow twitch. They --- meaning her, Riku, Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi --- did _not_ just get called up to present their skit, or as their teacher called it, dialogue project. Who the hell was she kidding? Stupid denial. 

Satoshi sighed, being the first one to stand up and head for the front of the class room. The other three grimaced, unwilling to follow since Satoshi would make them look stupid. Well, duh, he _is_ a genius.

"Well, do you three want to fail and drag Hiwatari-kun down with you?" Sensei asked.

_Guilt trip_. Risa especially hated that. She rolled her eyes and stood. "You owe me for this, Hiwatari-kun." She mumbled, taking the piece of paper with the script written in Daisuke's and Riku's combined handwriting.

Riku groaned and managed to drag herself and Daisuke up.

* * *

She couldn't believe that they were really doing this. 

"_Sis, where do you think there are_?" Riku asked in English. The native accent was heavy, but they could all understand her.

Risa gulped. She was nervous. She had never spoken in a different language in this class before. She glanced at Satoshi, who gave her a reassuring nod. She nodded back, facing the class before looking at her sister. "_Well, they could be a little late. You know, since Hiwatari has a job as a cop and all…_"

Riku nodded, giving way for the two boys.

"_Hey Hiwatari. Your father said something vague a while back. I only heard a part of it. What was it about?_" Daisuke did a fairly good job like the twins. However, Risa was anticipating Satoshi's first line.

He was so going to make them look like idiots now.

"_It was nothing, Niwa_." Satoshi had spoken English fluently. It was no surprise really, but the fangirls in their class would have fainted.

Of course, Risa could not since she had heard him practice oh so many times, but this time, it seems more fluent and pleasing to her ears. She wondered why as she continued to listen to them.

"_Come on, I'm your best friend_." Daisuke begged. How he had gotten into character so quickly, Risa would not understand.

"_You sound like a girl_." Low blow, Satoshi. However, Riku had written that line so the elder twin should be blamed.

"_Just tell him_." Riku snapped.

Wait, was she even supposed to be in the scene? Risa was confused. That was not in her copy of the script.

Satoshi seemed to have shot a glare, which made Riku go rigid. Risa, who had looked away in time, was completely on unaffected. The younger twin remained silent, not really knowing what to do.

"_Hiwatari_."

"_Fine_," Satoshi paused, "_Do you really wish to know what Risa had done wrong?_"

Risa swore she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Damn him. Why did he have to say her name so…so…Ugh. It sounded pleasurable to her ears by the way he prolonged the s of her name. End of explanation.

Everyone nodded, causing Risa's blush to deepen. Damn the curiosity. This was just a little skit for English. The younger Harada begged them to not take it to heart.

"_Yes, what is it_?" Daisuke asked with fake interest. He already knew unlike the rest of the class and Risa.

"_Her only crime was stealing the heart_-"

That was her cue. "_A thief of hearts? I? How? And why?_"

"_You didn't let him finish, sis_." Riku snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

Risa stepped back. They were sure acting weird. For one thing, Daisuke was 'prying'. Her twin sister was interrupting her more than usual. Last of all, Satoshi looked a little bit tense, or unwilling (was she the only one who saw this?). What the hell was going on?

Satoshi cleared his throat. "_Her only crime was stealing the heart of the Supreme Commander of this town's Police Forces_."

What? Risa would have screamed, but her voice would not come. Deep blue eyes met her brown eyes. In them was a look she hadn't seen in Satoshi _ever_.

Was this…a confession?! Risa fought back the blush from her face as she glanced at the script which was on Daisuke's desk (which was located in the front row for easy access). "_How have I committed such a crime, Hiwatari_?"

He had no need to reply now. He would tell her later for the bell had rung, leaving a flustered Risa in front of the class with Satoshi half-smirking, half-smiling.

Her only offense, huh? She might as well have fun with it. She stepped up to him and pressed a finger against his lips. She smiled. "_Got you_. _Now, catch me if you can_."

* * *

_Damn the script._

Risa had every reason to detest the thing now.

_Screw Riku and Daisuke for writing the damn thing._

And screw Hiwatari Satoshi for saying the lines _so_ _damn_ perfectly.

The younger Harada had all the reason to hate her English class, where she had heard a covered but possibly obvious confession and felt herself go red in the face under the spell of Hiwatari Satoshi's voice _in public_!

Never had that happened before. And the result seemed to be her only crime.

* * *

Meh, this drabble makes sense to me. I apologize if it doesn't make any sense to you. Like it? Hate it? Any mistakes? Or should I tweak it a bit? 

Please read and review.


	17. Lip Gloss

Inspired by a fan art I saw on Deviantart. I left a note to Lebrezie91210 to let her know. Posting this on DA as well.

Art: http: (double slash) www (dot) Deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash)60994613(slash)

* * *

Lip Gloss

* * *

_She had never thought she would have to initiate it._

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun?" 

He didn't answer. The brunette tried again.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Once again, there was no reply. He did not even turn around. Risa was getting fed up so she tried one last time.

"Hiwatari-kun!?" She screamed.

But alas, the said bluenette did not heed her call. The young woman's lower lip twitched as her gentle hand turned into fists. She eyed her surroundings carefully and noted that they were the only two left in their classroom. Mentally, she let out a sigh. That was good for what was about to happen.

Risa stormed on over to his desk in the back row. Finally, Hiwatari Satoshi took note of her presence. His glasses reflected some of the light entering through the windows, but that did not bother her as much. She could see his usually icy blue eyes were filled with surprise.

"Harada-san?" God, he was so oblivious. For once, she had caught him off-guard.

Risa did not say anything. Instead, her hands moved on their own. They had found their way near the collar of his shirt. Her brown eyes closed as she pulled him closer to her. Her lips pressed against his for a lingering kiss.

* * *

How strange. 

Risa should have been out of the classroom earlier, but today, this wasn't so. Her twin sister began to wonder. What would cause Risa to act so strangely? Shrugging her shoulders, she brought her bag over her shoulder and strolled back inside the building. Her eyes darted all over the halls as she neared the classroom.

"_Harada-san_?"

Riku blinked. It was the unmistakable voice of Hiwatari Satoshi. She lifted an eyebrow as she halted right before their classroom. She took in a deep breath and turned to peek inside. Her jaw dropped and her shriek echoed throughout the halls of Azumano Junior High.

With that scene embedded into her mind, she ran out to grab her bike and fled to Daisuke's house, where she would say that 'Satoshi is officially not gay'. For God's sake, he was letting _a girl_ kiss him.

And it wasn't _just_ any girl.

It was Riku's twin sister.

* * *

Risa immediately broke away when she heard a scream. Blinking as she glanced at the door, she saw no one. Her gaze then returned to Satoshi, who just stood there with his right hand in his pocket (where it was during the kiss). Though his body did not show it, his eyes told him he was in some kind of shock. 

She giggled. It was then when he regained his reserve. "What was that for, Harada-san?"

Risa touched her lips. "You weren't listening to me. And uh…"

"And what we were going to tell me?" Satoshi questioned, turning around to pack his books in his school bag. She stared at his back, confused.

What was she going to tell him again? Risa couldn't quite remember what it was exactly. She found herself blushing at the thought of what happened. Her hand drifted to her pocket and she pulled out her lip gloss. After uncapping it, she raised it to her lips, but Satoshi stopped her hand.

"I think you're wearing enough, Harada-san." He said.

Risa resisted the urge to giggle. There was a certain shine on his lips. Smiling to herself, she spun her heel. The gentle touch of his hand slipped away from her as she did, putting her lip gloss away in her schoolbag. "And I think you're not supposed to be wearing any, Hiwatari-kun."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. 


	18. The Chase

**The Chase**

* * *

"Oh dear God."

Riku had only this say when she, her twin sister, Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari each took one step out of the vicinity of their school. Risa, upon seeing this, immediately halted her constant chatter and gum-chewing. Satoshi and Daisuke glanced at what Riku commented on before looking at the two girls. The looks on their faces could only be one horrible thing.

Fangirls of the 'I-love-Satoshi-Hiwatari' club.

Ha, but these girls were not the normal ones. These were of the inner circle. They were obsessed with Satoshi and…

Drum roll, please.

They were firm worshippers of '_**YA**__ma nashi, __**O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi'_, meaning "No climax, no conclusion, no meaning."

Sound familiar? It's the definition of smut – if you have no idea what that is, good for you, but you're missing the point of this drabble. God, I'll make it easy.

YAOI.

Their pursuers were yaoi fangirls.

The group of four, who just stood there, could just tell. It was because of that, Daisuke moved to the other side of Riku while Satoshi took Risa by the arm. The younger Harada was unusually unfazed by the gesture as if it had been done so many times before – however, that would not work.

"_Hiwatari-kun and Niwa-kun forever_!"

The four groaned. Riku then suddenly placed a hand on Risa's shoulder. "It's your turn, sis."

The long-haired brunette cursed before glancing at Satoshi, who looked as emotionless as ever, although the fangirls deeply bothered him. He really was straight – not gay. Besides, Daisuke had Riku and nothing would change that. She sighed, signaling the others to go.

As soon as she heard footsteps fading fast behind her back, she gulped and braced for the worst. It wasn't long until the fangirls began to stomp their way toward her, looking pissed off like hell. Risa made a face and lifted her arms until her body was positioned like a cross – all this to block their path.

"Harada! What are you doing?"

"Giving him a headstart…" She cautiously answered the horde of young women. Risa had this determined glint in her eyes; they never noticed it until the girl spoke again. Looking at her cellphone for the time, she smirked. The fangirls didn't seem to like that.

"Ladies," Risa announced, stepping back, "this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost caught-"

"_Risa_!" The far-off shriek of her twin sister interrupted her briefly, but it did not stop her at all.

"-Satoshi." With his name being uttered without the honorific, the younger Harada immediately dashed off for her life. She left the fangirls to wonder – why the hell she had used his name without the honorific?

* * *

**A/N**: Hello again, I'm at my second week of school with ideas popping in here and there. I loved the little Jack Sparrow quote funkysquirrel found on this one site and I used it here. I apologize if this is kind of random and not really to the point. I just really wanted to write it so badly and here it is. Hope you liked it though. Please read and review. 


	19. Random Outing: A Glance

**Random Outing: A Glance**

* * *

Sitting at one of the many park benches, Risa watched the people pass by. There were seldom couples and family groups, walking to and fro. She slightly smiled as she remembered something. She was supposed to be meeting her sister, who would be coming as soon as her date with Daisuke Niwa was done. 

"I hope she's out soon," Risa complained, "I'm bored."

Shaking her head, she proceeded to stretch her arms, standing up in the process. Grabbing her purse, she began to walk off. Her eyes were to the ground as she found her way back onto the concrete sidewalk. Snapping her fingers continuously, she began to hum a song she loved so much.

Then, she looked up. Chocolate-colored eyes caught deep blue ones from the other side of the street. Risa felt a blush creep onto her face when she had noticed it was a boy around her age – maybe, a little older – with blue hair and in semi-formal wear.

Why did she have to find guys in uniforms attractive?!

"_Risa_!"

At the sound of her name, the youngest Harada managed to tear her eyes away from the boy and walked away, covering her visible cheek. They were still burning. Damn hormones.

* * *

"Satoshi!" 

Though he heard his friend call, the said person appeared to still be in a daze. That girl – he couldn't just get her out of his head. Yes, he thought the girl was cute, but no one could read his mind and extract this information – not even his cousin. Or so Satoshi believed.

"Satoshi?"

"Let's go, Krad." The bluenette immediately spoke; walking away in the opposite direction that girl had left. His blond cousin trailed behind him, pretending to be oblivious to what happened. He had seen it all, but Krad would not mention it until a time for blackmail was needed.

* * *

A quick drabble I wrote in less than hour. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. 


	20. Escort

**Title**: Escort  
**Author**: Reizna  
**Fandom**: D.N.Angel  
**Pairing**: Satoshi Hiwatari x Risa Harada  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Uhhh…hyper fangirls included with a mention of yaoi in dialogue.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned D.N.Angel, these two would have been together by volume ten of the manga. Sadly, I don't; Yukiru Sugisaki does.

* * *

"Mou…Hiwatari-kun. Come on, let's go." Risa complained while trying to catch her breath. Running was not her strong point. Actually, athletics were not her forte; it was her twin sister's. The younger Harada twin pressed her lips together, making no effort to hide her fatigue. 

"Just a little bit longer, Harada-san." Satoshi replied. He also found himself in a panting position, much like Risa. But unlike her, his body did not give out so easily. That was surprising to his girlfriend since she had believed her boyfriend was not fit (since he hadn't been required to take Physical Education), but she had been wrong.

She was glad, to some degree, of that fact.

"But…we just can't keep doing this." She breathed heavily.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. She had a point though. He let out a sigh of frustration, which was rare for her to see. "Fine, fine."

After turning the corner into an alleyway, Satoshi grabbed Risa by the wrist and dragged her along. They couldn't just keep running. They knew that much; however, they were constantly being cornered by his fangirl club while walking toward the end of summer festival.

Couldn't those obnoxious girls leave him alone? The answer was obviously a no – had the trip to the festival grounds been a normal one. The day before, Daisuke Niwa, seemingly the friend of the once loner Satoshi Hiwatari, had asked the bluenette a huge favor. This favor was to escort Risa Harada to the festival.

What Daisuke's definition of _escort_ seemed to be the same as the older Harada's: noun – to take out on a date. And thus, their walk to the festival was the way it was.

The bluenette labeled it a complete disaster.

Bits of profanity left the lips of Satoshi, leaving Risa dumbfounded. The boy had usually resorted to formalities with other people so she did have a reason to be speechless. She blinked quickly and shook her stupid look off.

"_HIWATARI-KUN AND NIWA-KUN FOREVER_!"

Both of the hunted shuddered at the thought of this. Satoshi was a little weird, but wasn't exactly gay.

"And you let them scream out whatever sexual preference they like about you?" Risa asked him.

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I'm able get them to change their minds about that. More than fifty percent of our school's girls prefer shonen ai or the more explicit, yaoi."

Risa stepped forward, slowly strolling out of the alleyway. "So to make this short, they misread your friendship with Niwa-kun."

"That's corr-" He was cut off upon hearing the distant cries for Risa's head and the approaching footsteps. "_Risa_!"

He dashed forward and grabbed her wrist before the girl stepped out of the dark alleyway. Satoshi pulled her to him, signaled her to be quiet. Surprised at his sudden action and him calling her by her given name, Risa felt her cheeks heat up while his uneasy breath tickled her neck.

They held their position for a few minutes. Though he was hiding it fairly well, his heart was pounding against his chest. It only got worse when they heard the footsteps of their pursuers coming closer. Risa had turned around and buried her face in his chest. She was scared and it was understandable.

Without thinking, Satoshi wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. "It's all right, Risa. They'll give up on their search soon and then, we'll go."

Risa waited a moment before nodding. "Yeah, Hiwatari-kun…"

The blush never really left her face.

* * *

I wrote this for the 10 Snuggles challenge on livejournal and reposting it here on Hope you liked it. Please read and review. 


	21. Nice Guy

**Warnings**: Slight spoilers from the manga, specifically around the end of Second Hand of Time arc. Sadly, there's just a mention of snuggling since it was manga-based.

**Author's Notes: **Originally, this was meant for 10 Snuggle's challenge with the theme of blankets. But because I thought it didn't related to blankets at all or any of the other themes, I'm not posting it on 10 Snuggles.

* * *

**Nice Guy  
**

* * *

He, the supposed, emotionless bachelor of Azumano Junior High, let out a relieved sigh. Their class production of _Ice and Snow: Dark Version_ was over at last. He was glad. He no longer wanted to wear a costume of the being he was bent on capturing. He would no longer play as the thief nor would he ever pick up the costume ever again. 

He had taken it off directly prior to the conclusion of the play, which composed of Daisuke reciting a monologue as Freedert.

Fixing his glasses to the right spot on the bridge of his nose, Satoshi gathered the black costume he had been wearing for most of the evening and quietly exited the classroom. Upon making sure the door was locked behind him, he turned to see a girl from his class walking his way.

It was no other than Risa Harada.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Her tone told him that she was not surprised to see him there. Perhaps, someone had asked her to search for him. That could have been a possibility.

"Yes, Harada-san?" He replied.

She stopped when she was directly in front of him, blocking his path. "Niwa-kun's been looking for you. I think his family wanted to have a few words."

It was a likely story, but all Satoshi knew about Daisuke's family was that Emiko Niwa would be giving him death threats. So it could have just been Daisuke or the father, Kosuke Niwa; one or the other, or perhaps, both.

"Thank you for informing me, Harada-san." He spoke quietly.

Like his voice was, the two walked down the hallway into total silence. Words ever not spoken and for once, the silence made him tense up. He recalled the night of when Dark had stolen the Toki no Kusabi, Elliot's sword – Risa happened to be there with her sister on that rooftop.

Dark had gotten Riku while Satoshi had stopped Risa from following her sister's fall. White wings had emerged as the younger Harada twin blacked out. He hoped she would not remember anything. The bluenette was in no mood for explaining the family history if that curious question escaped the girl's lips.

He broke out of his thoughts when Risa's pace quickened, passing him. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed that she was shivering.

"Harada-san, are you cold?" He asked; his tone was the same monotonous one.

She stopped in her tracks. Her voice was quivering. "Uh…no, not at all, Hiwatari-kun."

_Stubborn as always_, he commented mentally. He could not believe he was going to do this.

---

Truth be told, Risa was indeed cold, but she did not want to admit it- especially in front of Satoshi Hiwatari, whom she referred to as the _coldest_ jerk in her current life. Then again, people did say he was the very epitome she wanted in a guy: tall, popular (he was to some degree) and apparently, good-looking.

But he wore glasses!

Risa rarely gave guys with glasses a second glance. (But she didn't know that Satoshi really didn't need them.)

She was dragging out of her thoughts when a pair of hands placed something on her shoulders and walked off. Risa blinked her chocolate eyes and noticed that Satoshi wasn't wearing the school shirt he had been a mere second ago, but a black shirt he seemed to be wearing underneath. "Hiwatari-kun, why'd you give me your school shirt?"

His back was to her and he was a few feet way, but she could still hear him. "Because you're cold. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be cold."

Risa bit her lip and pretended she didn't hear that comment. A light blush came over her cheeks. She looked away from his back. "But why your shirt?"

"I couldn't give you the Dark shirt since it's drenched with sweat," He answered with a matter-of-factly tone, "And snuggling for body warmth would be deemed inappropriate in your opinion, considering the fact that I'm not your Phantom Thief. Besides, the best choice of blankets is anywhere but here."

So his shirt had to do.

Without another word, he left Risa to her lonesome. Her confused eyes watched his back as he disappeared down the shadows of the stairs. Her hands gripped the sleeves of his shirt and wrapping it around herself before tying it. She caught the light scent of AXE, the most common male body-spray deodorant mixed with the bluenette's natural clean scent.

Her lips formed a small smile as she shook her head.

She would have preferred the snuggling, but it was as he said. Satoshi Hiwatari was not the Phantom Thief she obsessed over, but the girl could not help but feel small warmth growing in her heart.

Perhaps, beneath his cold exterior, he was a nice guy after all.


	22. Steal Me

**Title**: Steal Me  
**Rating**: K+  
**Warnings**: Mostly based off a scene between Ashe and Balthier of Final Fantasy XII.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned D.N.Angel, these two would have been together by volume ten of the manga. Sadly, I don't. At last, I've said it.

---

Risa growled. She would not stay at home tonight – not in her kingdom. She refused to marry the suitor her father had picked out for her. She knew it would not work out so she began to think of a plan.

"Harada Risa-_hime_?"

She was startled by the voice of her childhood friend. The brunette princess turned to see a former bluenette prince at her balcony. Unlike her, Satoshi was no longer clothed in the fine silk robes of his kingdom, but instead, tight, casual clothing for his new profession.

"Welcome back, Hikari Satoshi-san." Risa said with a small smile.

It was nice to see an old friend again.

Satoshi scoffed. "I've forsaken my Hikari name. You are aware that I have abdicated my title as prince of your neighboring kingdom. I am a prince no longer, but a pirate of the skies," He paused, "And its Satoshi."

The brunette giggled. "That is so like you. You have favored freedom over being a caged bird."

After the princess of Azumano had spoken, silence came between them. Satoshi was not much of a talkative person. This gave Risa some time to think over the plan she needed to get away from the engagement she never wanted.

That was when it hit her. "You're…a sky pirate?"

Satoshi nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

Risa pumped her fist. Yes, her idea would work. She gasped and jumped for joy, causing her old friend to raise an eyebrow at her sudden action.

"If you're a sky pirate, then steal me!" Risa ordered.

"Why…?" Satoshi questioned.

Risa looked down at her feet. "Is that too much to ask?"

The bluenette let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair calmly. "Then, what's in it for me?"

Risa answered immediately. "Riches from the summer palace; I hear that every pirate fails to infiltrate those palace walls."

This seemed to have caught his attention for Satoshi was in his pensive expression. The princess could not help but smile. She stepped toward him as he looked at her, nodding. "Very well, then, Harada-_hime_." After speaking, he extended his hand to her.

"Satoshi, it's Risa-_hime_, not Harada-_hime_." Risa replied fiercely as she took his hand, which grasped hers firmly as he drew her in for a warm embrace. A blush formed over Risa's cheeks as she managed to bring herself to hug him back. He was so warm compared to the man she was engaged to and she liked Satoshi for that.

"We must go while it is still late night," He informed her. Risa nodded in agreement.

With that, he slipped out of her gently embrace with her hand in his. Satoshi led her over to the balcony, where his hover bike was floating. Helping her up into the backseat, he took the front and took off straight away. After all, Satoshi the sky pirate needed to take the Princess Risa before anyone realized she was gone….just like a proper kidnapper.


	23. Sweets

**Title**: Sweets  
**Rating**: T//PG-13  
**Warnings**: Suggestive themes.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned D.N.Angel, these two would have been together by volume ten of the manga. Sadly, I don't. At last, I've said it.

---

"Risa…what's wrong?' Satoshi asked quietly, looking up from the box of chocolates on his lap. Something was obviously wrong. The bluenette could feel it as he eyed his girlfriend.

"I'm not hungry…" Risa answered.

Satoshi made a face. His wife was lying. He could just tell. At this, he sighed, taking a piece of chocolate from the box. "Risa…"

"What is it?" She turned around in time to see him walking toward her. A blush crept into her face as she noticed it was _the walk_ or as she would call it, his strut when he wanted something.

"Satoshi!" She shouted before he popped in the chocolate into her mouth.

"If you're thinking you're fat, you're not." He told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"But-" Risa pouted. Suddenly, before she knew it, Satoshi was carrying her over to their bed. "Do you want me to prove that you're not?"

The brunette's blush only deepened as he planted a kiss on her lips before moving onto to other things. It was going to be one long, but sweet night.


	24. Body Language

**Title**: Body Language  
**Prompt**: 7. I never lie (Set 1)  
**Fandom**: D.N.Angel  
**Pairing**: Satoshi Hiwatari x Risa Harada  
**Notes**: Implied S x R. Some Krad OOCness. Part of the 'Damn Hormones' series.

---

The bell had rung for their break to begin. It wouldn't matter to Satoshi Hiwatari, who already knew what was being taught. He had mastered these the second year he was walking as a child. To pass the time in Azumano Middle School, he merely read novels. The teachers always knew this, but never chastised him for it because they all were paid to keep his secret.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he continued to read whatever was in his hands. Once more, he would isolate himself from the rest of them. But that itself would not stop the noise from outside his secluded area in the back of the classroom.

"Riku! I need your notes!"

'_What's this? Those stupid twins fighting again? Why don't you shut them up for good_?' Upon hearing Risa Harada's voice, Krad revealed himself to have been awake all this time. Satoshi's blue eyes narrowed as he slightly looked up from his book.

'It's none of my business. I prefer to not get in the middle of a cat fight.' Satoshi snapped back in reply.

"Why are you looking for them, Risa? Are you scheming to take them again?!" Riku Harada screamed from the front of the classroom. As Satoshi observed, the older Harada was angry at her sister for interrupting her conversation with Daisuke Niwa.

'_Ah, but that one with the long hair is quite cute, wouldn't you agree_?'

'Shut up, Krad and go back to sleep.' Satoshi bit his lip, avoiding saying that out loud. He hated it whenever Krad took a sickening interest in his tamer's personal life.

"No, Riku. I'm not!" Risa shouted.

"I'm not so sure about that this time." Riku remarked.

"I never lie!" Risa replied to that.

Satoshi, who was still silently observing them, smirked to himself. Risa Harada was obviously lying. Unfortunately, he could just tell by looking at her, watching for very small gestures she was making.

And currently, he was making a mental list.

Signs of when Risa Harada was lying:

One. She puts her right hand on her hip while her left is elsewhere.

Two. She has this faint mischievous glint in her eye.

Three. She flicks her hair back while staring at whoever she's lying to.

Four. She has her weight on her left side of her body.

Five. Continuing with sign number one, her left hand is clutching the top of her left breast.

That was quite enough for him. Satoshi ceased his mental list for he was having some trouble fighting down a blush.

'_Satoshi-sama, I didn't know you were quite the pervert_.' Krad remarked, laughing maniacally. Annoyed by his alter-ego's comments, Satoshi forced himself to throw up his Hikari walls.

'Leave me alone.'

"Hiwatari-kun!" Risa shouted from the other side of the classroom.

The bluenette winced. His ears went a slight pink as all attention turned to him. "What is it?" He managed to cough out in his normal, monotonous voice.

"Am I lying to my sister?"

"No." He lied.

'Yes.'

'_So the pervert says_.'

'I am not.'

'Heh, it's normal for boys your age.' Krad crackled before going back to sleep.

It was then when Satoshi suddenly remembered Risa's hand touching the place north of her breast. He cursed. Damn hormones.


	25. For Your Sake

**Title: ** For Your Sake  
**Challenge:**7 lies  
**Prompts:**"I'm not afraid"  
**Word Count: **193

---

"Look, Hiwatari," She said his name without the honorific. "I'm not afraid of your fangirls."

He winced, though knowing it was in haste when she had spoken. The satin, blue-haired young man knew she was lying by the way she was behaving. After all, she had been avoiding her older twin for some time now. He knew that the twins always talked, but something must have happened. He figured it was a despite between the two.

"Harada-san, I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with this." He replied in his monotonous tone.

He had sworn to never immerse him in teenage drama. With Krad still living inside his genetic material, he knew he would be prone into transformations then. But of course, Risa Harada was not aware of anything about his past or Krad, whom she caught a glimpse of many nights ago.

She pouted. "But Hiwatari-kun----"

"Look, your sister's only worried for you." He snapped, "I'm afraid I have to agree with her. You'll get hurt."

Satoshi knew full well that Riku Harada was only looking out for her. As was he.

That was why he had to turn her down.


	26. Ideals

**Title:**Ideals

**Challenge:**30 Quills

**Prompts:**In my eyes, you do no wrong.

**Word Count: **147

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N.Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki, who has updated in forever, does.

----

She was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Risa Harada appeared to be a nuisance for his father's Police Brigade, seeing that she was the Phantom Thief's number one fangirl. He let out a sigh. Other than that, she didn't have much of a criminal record. She was just a love stuck teenager. That was all.

He glanced up from his new book to see her chattering away with her posse. Through his framed, calculating eyes, he perceived her plan to meet Dark that night.

"In my eyes, you do no wrong."

He was right. Risa Harada knew not what she was doing. She was merely blinded by her ideals of love and the perfect boyfriend, which manifested as Dark Mousy, the infamous thief. Glancing back at the page in his book, he continued to read. "But…I can't change how my subordinates view you."


	27. Hushhush

**Title:**Hush-hush**  
Challenge:**7 lies  
**Prompt:**"I'll never forgive you"  
**Word Count: **171  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N.Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki, who has updated in forever, does.

----

"I'll never forgive you." He hears her say.

He's not surprised. He's been keeping his secret over a three-hundred-sixty-five day period. A long year, he hasn't told her anything about his Hikari past. There was no reason until they decided to marry, which doesn't look likely at this point.

"Because I didn't tell you?" He asks of her, turning around. She nods.

Back then, he thought it would be for the best. After all, Risa had been in love with his alter ego's arch nemesis. That appeared to be reason enough at the time. Now, he knows keeping this secret and her learning through his best friend was a bad idea.

He sighs and looks at her, who gives him an angry look before she abruptly turns away. She walks off and won't say a word. He shakes his head.

Risa Harada lied back there. She couldn't stay mad at him for very long, plus she was the type to forgive and forget, regardless of how mad she was moments ago.


	28. Awkward Game

Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine.

--

**Awkward Game**

--

"You are so…" Risa couldn't find the words anymore. Her hand gripped his tightly when a groan left her throat. From what she could see, he was fighting the off the urge to smirk. Somehow, Risa was assuming he was enjoying this way too much.

A little _too_ much.

She didn't seem to mind that they were being watched. After all, their close proximity was the thing drawing the attention. He didn't seem to notice it; his calculating, blue eyes were watching her carefully. His lower lip twitched just like his hand underneath hers.

Her heart began to pound against her chest. Risa wanted to jerk her hand away but she would not give in.

"So…what, Harada-san?" Satoshi continued.

His quiet voice scared her, as it sounded a little louder than usual. "It's Risa, Satoshi-kun."

Or maybe the room was just too quiet.

Risa wanted to stop. This was already too much for her to handle. First, the barely-existing gap between herself and Hiwatari Satoshi; then, it seemed to catch everyone's eye. She could already feel the blood rushing to her face, unlike the bluenette across from her, who was being nonchalant about the whole situation.

Envying him, Risa rolled her eyes. As Satoshi stared blankly at his opponent, Riku broke through the crowd composing of Ritsuko, Daisuke, Mari and Saehara Takeshi. Risa's twin sister glanced at her sister before all color drained from her face. She looked at Daisuke with a horrified look on her face.

"Daisuke, how long has it been since they've been at it?!"

Takeshi pointed at the clock. "Five minutes since the challenge was issued."

"What was-?"

"If they played the awkward game, then Risa would have to play chess with Hiwatari-kun." Mari replied, giggling. Risa sighed, thinking what in the world did she get herself into. Playing in a ridiculous game; having her legs straddling Satoshi's and their hands grasping one another -- yeah, that was awkward.

Whose idea was this again?

_Hers._

"Fangirls and teachers are gonna kill you both." Riku pointed out.

"Harada!"

Speak of the devil. It was Kaseda-sensei.

"Hiwatari?!"

Surprise, surprise.

Satoshi was the first to let go. Was he in his right mind to agree to this? He blamed the low blood pressure. Otherwise, he wouldn't have agreed in the first place. Her hands slipped out of his and her gaze moved away from him. His mind let out a sigh of relief although something about him felt empty.

Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, her fingers touching his…it was a feeling he was not allowed to crave, but deep inside, it began to wake.


	29. All His Fault

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.  
**Note**: Post-Second Hand of Time incident.  
**Summary**: Something in him was against saying this, but he had to. Or else, Krad had another opening.

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun, I'm…"

He wasn't surprised when she was at a loss of words. Risa Harada, the twin who believed in magic and ghosts, enchantments and the captivating occult, had just learned about his wings. The white wings that were not his, but Krad's. He was a part of the world Risa adored.

"What? Frightened, you should be!" He snapped. Quickly, he pulled away from her and flapped the angelic wings. Then, Satoshi cringed. The strain on him was too great; it didn't enable him to take off. He knew it was too much.

Risa was piecing it all together now. It was too late to erase her memory with his magic. Now, she knew his secret -- the secret he didn't want anyone outside the Hikari-Niwa feud to know.

"It was you…you saved me that night when Dark stole the Toki no Kusabi."

His jacket was proof. For the longest time, he encouraged the lie that the jacket belonged to Dark, but now, that pretense shattered. Again, Satoshi attempted to leave.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. "Forget this."

That's what he was taught. Never get close to anyone or risk losing them. But Risa persisted even as he slowly, but painfully took off from the rooftop. Words raced through his mind.

He had to lie again.

Satoshi looked at her with his icy eyes. "I hate you! Now, you can forget about me and run to Dark. Go and cry to him!"

Something in him was against saying this, but he had to. Or else, Krad had another opening. The last Hikari turned away in time to avoid seeing her cry. His Sacred Maiden was sobbing. Sure, people hated her, but when it came from someone with wings, it would pick at an old wound. Satoshi clenched his fist, holding back any cry of pain mixed with all remorse.

He was a Hikari. They were not supposed to be feel anything.

Then, Satoshi heard Krad's obnoxious laughter ringing in his ears.

_It was all his fault._


End file.
